i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
UJ
|color2 = |Name = UJ |Kanji = |Roumaji = |Aliases = |Image = UJ Icon.png |Caption = "You're the producer, huh. I heard the story. Ehm... I'm counting on you from now on." |Gender = Male |Age = 32 |BT = B |Bday = September 3rd |Height = 182 cm |Weight = 66 kg |Unit = |Position = Manager of Alchemist Full-time lecturer |Status = Alive |Family = Shinji Usami (Father) |Hobby = |FFood = |LFood = |CV = Junta Terashima |Signature= }} UJ is one of the characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Manager Unit MG9 and the manager for Alchemist. Profile Description Alchemist's manager. Just like Rintaro, he had been studying in the sister school in France. A gentle, friendly and reliable man (except towards Rintaro). While teaching voice training to the I-chu, towards Alchemist... especially Kuro, he acts very gentle. He's also a gentleman who kindly reassures the tired producer. Personality Appearance Lines |Scout = I'm here. Sorry for making you wait |Idolizing = |Reg1 = My name is UJ. If there's anything troubling you then rely on me. I'll come to your help. |Reg2 = You want to have a vocal lesson with me? Alright, I'll teach you thoroughly. |Reg3 = Are you curious about my name?... Sorry, I have no intention to tell it to anyone... |Reg4 = It seems your throat isn't doing well. I will prepare a drink for it. |Reg5 = Stalking a woman isn't admirable at all, Saku-kun. |Reg6 = This watch? It's a high-end brand watch. I like collecting watches... |Reg7 = Kuro-kun, if anything happens ask me for help. I will stand by you... |Reg8 = I'll be infected with his stupidity if I talk to him! Who? Kizaki, of course! |Reg9 = ... Don't look at me with such sparkly eyes. I'll share the anpan. |Reg10 = ! Ah, it's you... Sorry for surprising you. Well then... See you later. |Reg11 = |Event1=An event is going on. I will help you, so let's do our best together. |Event2=Good job. It's nice that you worked so hard, you impressed me. |Morning=Good morning. Looking at your face gives me the energy to work hard today. |Afternoon= |Evening= |Night=Hm? Your sleeping face was so cute, I couldn't help but stay longer to look at it. |Jun1 = Summer is full of events. You have to build up stamina for those. |Jun2 = |Jul1 = |Jul2 = |Aug1 = When it's so hot I always get reminded of him. That's right, that sweltering Kizaki. |Aug2 = |Sep1 = I prepared a salad by using autumn ingredients. It's healthy and delicious. |Sep2 = |Oct1 = The school is so lively with all the Halloween preparations. Everyone is having fun. |Oct2 = A werewolf, huh. What if I were to devour you? Just kidding. |Nov1 = I prepared black tea with honey which is good for the throat. I have some for you too. |Nov2 = |Dec1 = There's a little more left of this year. I hope work can end well. |Dec2 = Merry Christmas. What kind of present do you want? Whatever your wish is, let's make it come true. |Dec3 = Good job again this year. Let's take it easy until it's over. |Jan1= It'll be busy this year. I'll help you out. |Jan2= The ozoninew years soup looks delicious, but I'll have to refrain from it to maintain my figure. |Feb1= We received a lot of chocolates. Hm? There's also some for me? |Feb2= You must be really kind if you're gifting me chocolates. |Mar1= I went cherry blossom viewing with Alchemist. They were really beautiful. |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipDec3 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = }} Notes Category:MG9 Category:UJ Category:Male Category:Kojima Kiichi Category:Alchemist